Solda D Kiyo, la Princesse des Ténèbres
by Erza Robin
Summary: Kiyo rejoint l'équipage de Luffy et ils partent sauver Ace à Marine Ford. Commence alors une course contre la montre, où l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille avec Kiyo et les hommes de Barbe Blanche, vont participer pour sauver Portgas D. Ace...
1. PROLOGUE

_**PROLOGUE**_

* * *

Je regardais Ace bien en face et il me rendit mon regard.

- « Tu es sûr de toi ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Je ne peux plus rester ici Ace. C'est devenu invivable pour moi. Je reviendrais un jour. Mais en attendant, je vais partir à la recherche de Luffy. Et je vais faire un bout de chemin avec lui. Comme je l'ai fais avec toi.

- Ne reviens pas trop tard d'accord. »

Je m'approchais de lui et posais ma main droite sur sa joue gauche et collais mon front contre le sien.

- « Je ne serais jamais bien loin, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis de toute façon, tu t'attires tous les problèmes à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Il faudra bien que je vienne te cherche de toute façon. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Je reviendrais. Comme toujours.

- Prends soin de toi. Et de Luffy quand tu le trouveras.

- Compte sur moi.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je m'aime.

- Kiyo, grogna-t-il.

- Oh ça va, un peu d'humour capitaine, rigolais je. Mais moi aussi je t'aime. »


	2. CHAPITRE UN

_**CHAPITRE UN : L'EQUIPAGE DU CHAPEAU DE PAILLE EST EN VILLE, KIYO RENCONTRE ZORO ET SANJI. PREMIERE CONFRONTATION**_

* * *

Les agents de la Marine courraient partout dans la ville et j'haussais un sourcil en voyant des gamins rirent de cette agitation. L'un d'eux était une jeune fille avec des cheveux noir corbeau. Quand elle sentit mon regard sur elle, elle cessa de rire et baissa la tête. Je courbais mon index et lui fis signe de s'approcher de moi. Elle traversa la route et se tint fermement devant moi. Je m'accroupis devant elle et lui dis :

- « Comment tu t'appelles petite ?

- Je m'appelle Yakuza. Et toi ?

- Solda D. Kiyo. Pourquoi tant d'agitation Yakuza ?

- Des Pirates sont arrivés en ville. Il paraît que leurs têtes sont mises à prix. A un très grand prix. La Marine essaye de leur mettre la main dessus depuis un moment d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

- Qui sont ces Pirates ?

- Ce sont les Pirates au Chapeau de Paille.

- Les Pirates au Chapeau de Paille ?

- Oui. Leur capitaine est Monkey D. Luffy.

- Monkey D. Luffy. Vraiment ?

- Oui. La Marine propose 300 000 Berrys pour sa capture. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Merci Yakuza. »

La petite fille repartit en courant vers ses amis et je me redressais. Mes cheveux rouges tombèrent par dessus mon épaule et mes yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes. Il était de retour.

Je me précipitais vers le cœur de l'agitation et suivis les Marines. Ils étaient tous réunis sur la grande place. Ils entouraient la Grande Fontaine et on pouvait voir qu'ils essayaient d'attraper deux jeunes hommes. L'un grand, blond, des yeux bleus et portant un costume noir avec une cigarette dans la bouche. L'autre tout aussi grand, les cheveux et les yeux verts avec trois sabres. Des membres de l'équipage de Luffy. Plusieurs Marines allaient se lancer à leur trousse quand je poussais un petit toussotement, me valant l'attention de tout le monde.

Les Marines se tournèrent vers moi comme un seul homme et les deux pirates me regardèrent en haussant les sourcils. Je fis passer mes cheveux par dessus mon épaules et fis mon plus beau sourire aux Marines.

- « Messieurs ? Un problème ?

- Des pirates mademoiselle. Vous ne devriez pas rester ici. Ça pourrait être dangereux.

- Oh mais aucun problème. Je connais leur capitaine. Pour moi, je ne risque rien.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Moi, dis je en riant sous cape. Je suis Solda D. Kiyo. Que vous ne saviez qui je suis m'offense grandement, je dois avouer.

- Solda D. Kiyo ? »

Il eut un grand moment de silence. Ma tête était mise à plus de un milliard de Berrys. Quand ils se précipitèrent sur moi, je leur fis les yeux doux et ils se figèrent tous, des cœurs dans les yeux. Quand j'étais petite, j'ai toujours été très jolie, mais quand je suis entrée dans la piraterie, j'ai mangé deux fruits du démon : Le Fruit Amortensia et le Fruit Flash. Aucun homme ne pouvait me résister quand je le voulais. Et le Fruit Flash me permettait de projeter des ondes de choc plus ou moins mortel.

Les agents de la Marine tombèrent à genoux devant moi et je regardais les deux membres de l'équipe de Luffy. Roronoa Zoro et Sanji « la jambe noire ». Je m'approchais des deux hommes et leur dis :

- « Je voudrais voir Luffy. Vous pouvez me conduire à lui ? »


	3. CHAPITRE DEUX

_**CHAPITRE DEUX : KIYO RETROUVE LUFFY ET ENTRE DANS L'EQUIPE DU CHAPEAU DE PAILLE POUR SAUVER ACE. QUE L'AVENTURE COMMENCE !**_

* * *

- « Qui es tu ? Pourquoi veux tu parler à notre capitaine ? me demanda l'homme aux cheveux verts, Zoro.

- Monkey D. Luffy et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Depuis toujours même. Je voudrais lui parler. De son frère. Portgas D. Ace. C'est urgent.

- Pourquoi on devrait te croire. Ces hommes sont tombés à genoux rien qu'en te regardant. Qu'est ce qui nous dit que tu ne vas pas nous faire la même chose et le faire à Luffy ? demanda Sanji.

- Si j'avais voulu vous mettre à genoux, vous le seriez déjà à l'heure qu'il est. Et je ne le ferais pas à Luffy pour la simple et bonne raison, triple andouille, que Luffy est comme mon petit frère. Il est immunisé contre le Fruit de l'Amortensia, puisque il ressent de l'amitié pour moi. Luffy est trop pur pour être corrompu par l'Amortensia. Les Agents de la Marine ne sont que des chiens qui attendent le moment ils ont vont tomber dans le panneau. Vous pouvez me conduire à Luffy maintenant ou je dois encore attendre ?

- Suis nous », me dit le bretteur.

Je les suivis tout les deux, et ils commencèrent à se chamailler. Ils me conduisirent jusqu'à la taverne de la ville où l'on trouva tout l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille.

- « Luffy, appela le cuistot. Y'a quelqu'un qui demande à te voir.

- Qui c'est ?

- Regarde toi-même. »

Le blondinet me montra d'un signe de tête et quand Luffy me vit, un immense sourire illumina son visage.

- « KIYO ! Hoho, je ne croyais pas que je te reverrais. Comme tu m'as manqué. Je suis drôlement content de te voir.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Luffy. Tu es en route pour retrouver le One Piece, je me trompe nan ?

- Et nan. Je vais devenir le Roi des Pirates, Kiyo. Comme je l'avais promis.

- Je sais. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi et de ta volonté. Mais à propos des promesses que l'on a fait toi, Ace et moi.

- Oui quoi ?

- On s'était promis de devenir Pirates et de toujours s'aider si l'un d'entre nous se faisait prendre.

- Exact.

- Ace s'est fait attraper. Et il a toutes les chances de se faire exécuter.

- Il faut faire quelque chose.

- Je sais mais je ne peux rien faire toute seule. Il est dans une des prisons les mieux sécurisées de Grand Line. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Mais toi et Ace faisiez partis de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Et Ace était son second. Pourquoi il ne va pas le chercher ?

- C'est un peu compliqué. Il y a trois ans, j'ai quitté l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et Ace a voulu me suivre. Mais je n'ai pas voulu. C'était devenu trop compliqué pour moi à bord. Beaucoup des hommes de Barbe Blanche étaient soumis à l'Amortensia et il était devenu presque impossible pour moi de circuler sur le bateau. Ace passait beaucoup de temps avec moi mais je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps. Alors, un jour quand on a fais une escale, j'ai annoncé à Barbe Blanche que l'aventure avec lui s'arrêtait là. Il a compris. Depuis je suis ici.

- Ta tête est à combien ? me demanda il.

- Tu es sur que tu veux savoir ? Tu risques de déprimer après.

- Allez vas-y. Je veux savoir si tu es meilleure pirate que moi.

- Aucun doute alors. Je suis meilleure pirate que toi.

- Bon tu vas me le dire oui ou non ? »

Je sortie un de mes avis de recherche de ma poche et le tendit à Luffy. Le jeune homme lut mon affiche et son équipage se précipita pour le lire par dessus son épaule.

- « Impossible ! s'exclama une jeune fille rousse avec des yeux marrons.

- Tu as la plus grosse prime que j'ai jamais vue ! s'exclama Luffy. Encore plus grande que la mienne et celle de Ace et celle de Barbe Blanche. Un milliard de Berrys ! C'est énorme. Tu es une Pirate Pro.

- Je ne suis pas une si grande Pirate, dis je en rougissant.

- Tu l'es forcement pour faire aussi peur au gouvernement, me dit doucement une grande brune.

- Je leur fais juste peur à cause de l'Amortensia. Quand la Marine s'en prenait à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, j'étais en première ligne et j'arrivais à séduire tous les hommes rien qu'avec un sourire. Le Gouvernement a peur que je lui prenne tous ses hommes. Et plus vite je serrais hors d'état de nuire moins ils auront de soucis à ce faire.

- Si tu essaye d'aller sauver Ace, tu risques de te faire attraper, me fit remarquer Luffy.

- Peu importe. Je ne laisserais pas Ace se faire exécuter par ces barbares de la Marine. Plutôt mourir. On s'était fais une promesse Luffy, tu t'en souviens. De toujours venir au secours de l'autre si jamais il a un problème. Et je veux la tenir cette promesse.

- Je viendrais avec toi et je t'aiderais. Mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Rejoins mon équipage. Je veux que tu deviennes une Pirate au Chapeau de Paille ! s'exclama Luffy tout fier de son idée.

- QUOI ? s'écrièrent les autres en chœurs.

- D'accord », acceptais-je.

Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais il valait mieux rejoindre la Prison avec l'équipage de Luffy plutôt que d'y aller toute seule et de me faire attraper toute suite.

Luffy sourit et me tendit une main que je serrais.

- « Bienvenue dans l'équipe Solda D. Kiyo.

- Merci. Capitaine. »


	4. CHAPITRE TROIS

_**CHAPITRE TROIS : KIYO SE SOUVIENT. SA VIE AVEC LUFFY ET ACE AVANT DE DEVENIR UNE PIRATE.**_

* * *

J'étais assise en haut du mat du bateau et je regardais Luffy se goinfrer. Il n'avait pas changé. Je me souvenais encore de ma rencontre avec lui et Ace. Comme si c'était hier.

_FLASH BACK_

_Je devais avoir neuf ans et j'étais assise en pleurs sur un rocher dans la forêt. Mon père venait encore de me frapper et je m'étais enfuie et j'appréhendais le moment où je devrais rentrer à la maison. _

_Soudain, un bruit de branche cassée me fit relever la tête et je vis un petit garçon avec un chapeau de paille apparaître. Il ronchonnait et un garçon plus grand le suivait en riant. Je m'étais relevée précipitamment et je fixais les deux intrus qui ne m'avaient pas encore vu. Ce fut le plus jeune qui me vit le premier._

- _« Hé toi. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

- _Je pourrais te poser la même question. _

- _Oui mais j'ai demandé le premier._

- _D'accord. Je suis venue pleurer._

- _Et pourquoi tu pleurais ? me demanda le plus grand._

- _Parce que._

- _Parce que, ce n'est pas une réponse, répliqua-t-il._

- _Oui et bien maintenant s'en est une._

- _Très marrante toi, ria le plus petit. Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy. Et lui c'est Portgas D. Ace. Et toi ?_

- _Moi… _

- _Tu te souviens plus de ton nom ? me taquina le plus grand, Ace._

- _Bien sûr que si. Je m'appelle Solda D. Kiyo._

- _Allez Kiyo. Arrête de pleurer et viens t'amuser avec nous ! » m'avait alors dit Ace en m'attrapant par la main._

_C'est comme ça que Luffy et Ace m'avait adoptés. Et qu'ils étaient devenus ma famille._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Cette époque semble si lointaine alors que c'était y a peine huit ans. Ça faisait deux jours que j'avais rejoins l'équipage et je n'avais parlé avec presque personne. A part avec Luffy bien sûr, la navigatrice, Nami et l'archéologue, Nico Robin. Les garçons me fuyaient comme la peste et ce n'était pas moi qui allais leur parler. Je préférais rappeler mes souvenirs. Comme le jour où Luffy avait insinué que Ace était amoureux. Amoureux de moi.

_FLASH BACK_

_Je me baladais dans la forêt avec Luffy, nous avions alors Luffy et moi treize ans et Ace, seize. Ace ayant préféré nous abandonner pour trainer avec ce bon à rien de Sabo. _

- _« Pourquoi Ace ne veut plus venir avec nous ? demandais-je à Luffy._

- _Il t'évite._

- _Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

- _Oui et non._

- _Tu peux être plus précis Luffy ? Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées._

- _La dernière fois, j'ai entendu Ace dire à Sado que si jamais il devenait le Roi des Pirates, il ferait de toi sa Reine._

- _Comment ça ? Ca veut dire quoi à ton avis ?_

- _Je pense qu'il est amoureux de toi. Et que quand il aura découvert le One Piece et bien, le trésor il voudra que tu le partages avec lui._

- _Pourquoi moi ? _

- _Parce que._

- _Parce que ce n'est pas une réponse ! t'as oublié ?_

- _Nan ! et puis de toute façon, ne me crois pas si tu veux mais moi je te dis que Ace est amoureux de toi. Après fait ce que tu veux. Moi je m'en fou ! »_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Après que Luffy m'ait parlé de ça, j'avais évité Ace comme la peste pendant des mois. Puis on avait fait toutes ses promesses et on avait parlé de nos rêves. Ace était parti et moi, j'ai fini par le suivre. Parce que je l'aimais. Comme lui. Le jour où j'avais parlé des mes rêves, Ace m'avait regardé en souriant.

_FLASH BACK_

_Nous étions dans la vieille taverne, dans un coin sombre. Nous avions quatorze , quinze et dix-sept ans. Ace nous avait annoncé qu'il allait bientôt partir pour devenir un pirate et nous avions alors décider de se retrouver une dernière fois. Luffy nous parlé de son plus grand rêve._

- _« Moi, plus tard, quand je serais grand, je serais le Roi des Pirates. Je trouverais le One Piece et je serais le plus redouté de tout les pirates. Mon nom sera craint aux quatre coins de la Terre. C'est ça mon rêve. Monter un équipage et partir à la recherche du One Piece. Pour devenir le plus grand Pirate de tout les temps. Et toi Ace ?_

- _Moi ? Devenir un Pirate est déjà un bon début. Ensuite, peu être fonder une famille. Et devenir un redoutable pirate bien sûr. Et puis quand tu monteras ton équipage, petit frère, dis le moi, je me joindrais à toi volontiers._

- _Haha ! Tu seras le premier au courant. Avec Kiyo évidemment. Et toi Kiyo ? C'est quoi ton plus grand rêve ?_

- _Etre la plus belle et la plus forte de toutes les Pirates. Et je veux atteindre le plus grand niveau du Flash. Je veux devenir super puissante, je veux que le gouvernement tremble en entendant mon nom. Oui. Le jour où le gouvernement aura peur de moi. Le jour où il y aura un avis de recherche avec le plus grand prix sur ma tête, mon rêve sera réalisé. Et je veux devenir membre de ton équipage Luffy. Ça va de soi._

- _Alors nous serons les Mugiwara ! Haha !_

- _Les garçons ? demandais-je._

- _Quoi ? demandèrent-ils en chœurs._

- _Si on devient des pirates redoutables, je veux que l'on se fasse une promesse._

- _Laquelle ? demanda Luffy._

- _Je veux que si jamais l'un d'entre nous se fait attraper, que les deux autres essayent de venir le libérer. Pour que l'on soit toujours tous les trois. Vous êtes d'accord ?_

- _Bien sûr, approuva Luffy._

- _Et toi Ace ?_

- _Pas besoin de cette promesse, pour que je vienne vous chercher si jamais vous êtes en danger._

- _Alors c'est promis. Si jamais l'un d'entre nous est en danger, les deux autres doivent voler à son secours._

- _Marché conclu ! »_

_Nous nous étions promis de veiller les uns sur les autres_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

J'avais toujours pensé que ce serait Luffy ou même moi qui se ferait attraper les premiers. Mais apparemment le destin en a destiné autrement. Pendant les années que j'avais passé sur le navire de Barbe Blanche, Ace et moi avions été les meilleurs lieutenants du capitaine. Je me souviens du jour où j'étais entrée dans l'équipage du plus célèbre Pirate.

_FLASH BACK_

_Je trainais dans les rues sales d'une ville de East Blue. J'étais arrivée jusque ici en me cachant dans les cales d'un vieux bateau de pêche. J'étais sale et affamée. Ça faisait un an que Ace était parti et que l'on s'était fais toutes ses promesses. Il régnait une agitation encore plus grande que celle qu'il eut à l'arrivée du Chapeau de Paille dans la ville où je les avais rejoint. Il se disait qu'un redoutable équipage de pirates était arrivé. Je m'étais précipitée au port pour les apercevoir. J'avais alors vu un grand homme avec une barbe blanche descendre de son bateau et il était suivi par ses hommes. L'un d'eux attira mon attention. Un grand jeune homme avec des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur des yeux bleus. Il portait un chapeau de cow-boy avec deux smileys dessus, l'un souriant, l'autre grimaçant. Le même chapeau que j'avais donné à Ace avant qu'il ne parte._

_Je m'étais approchée un peu plus et un marine était arrivé en courant. Il m'avait bousculé et j'étais tombée par terre sur les fesses. Il s'était relevé en jurant et m'avait attrapé par mon bras décharné._

- _« Sale Gosse ! Que tu es sale ! Allez une nuit en cellule, ne te fera pas de mal !_

- _Lâchez-moi ! hurlais-je. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »_

_Je posais ma main sur la sienne et dis :_

- _« Free Flash ! »_

_Il me lâcha en braillant comme un cochon et j'en profité pour m'enfuir. Plusieurs marines se mirent à me poursuivre et je dus m'arrêter. Devant moi, les Pirates, et derrière les Marines. Je devais faire un choix. Je n'eus pas le temps, que l'un des agents de la marine m'attrapa par les cheveux et me tira en arrière. Je me retournais et lui envoyais un coup de pied dans le tibia._

- _« Ne me touche pas sale bâtard ! vociférais-je._

- _Comment tu m'as appelé ? Petite trainée ! »_

_Il leva la main pour me frapper mais une main l'en empêcha, lui agrippant le poignet. Je regardais la personne à qui appartenait la main. Le garçon avec le chapeau de cow-boy. Ace._

- _« Ne la touche pas », grogna-t-il_

_Il tordit le poignet du marine, jusqu'à ce qu'un crac ! retentit. Beurk ! Je me relevais et me mis à courir vers la sortie du port mais un marine me bloqua le chemin avec un sourire. Je posais mes mains sur son torse et murmurais-je :_

- _« Power Flash ! »_

_Il fut projeté en arrière et je le poussais du pied. Je repris ma course mais ce fut Ace qui me bloqua la route cette fois-ci._

- _« Où tu vas gamine ?_

- _M'appelle pas gamine, le vieux ! »_

_Un sourire apparut sur son visage et je le lui rendis. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit dans quel état j'étais._

- _« Arrête de me fixer comme ça, chuchotais-je. C'est mal de fixer les gens…_

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais ici dans cet état ? Je croyais que tu voulais devenir pirate…_

- _C'est plus dur que ce que je pensais… »_

_Ace ne répondit pas, Barbe Blanche s'était approché de nous. Je me cachais derrière Ace, le pirate m'impressionnant trop._

- _« Qui est donc cette charmante jeune fille Ace ? demanda-t-il._

- _C'est la jeune fille dont je vous ai parlé capitaine. Solda D. Kiyo. _

- _La jeune femme avec le pouvoir du Flash ?_

- _Oui._

- _Mais il n'y a pas que ça n'est-ce-pas ? dit il en me fixant._

- _J'ai aussi le pouvoir de l'Amortensia, révélais-je._

- _QUOI ? s'écria Ace. Qu'est ce que tu as encore fais avec Luffy toi ?_

- _Rien et puis en quoi ça te regarde, Monsieur je-suis-devenu-pirate-alors-je-donne-plus-de-nouvelles !_

- _Je suis recherché Kiyo ! Evidement que je ne pouvais pas donné de nouvelles !_

- _Luffy et moi aussi sommes recherché et on arrive encore à communiquer ! », répliquais-je en lui jetant mon avis de recherche ainsi que celui de Luffy à la figure._

_Quand il vit le montant de ma prime, il me regarda et me dit :_

- _« Qu'est ce que tu as fais pour avoir un montant de un milliard de Berrys ? »_

_Je vis les yeux de Barbe Blanche s'écarquiller de stupeur et je répondis, fière de moi :_

- _« Je me suis fais pourchasser par la Marine. Et je me suis retrouvée dans un cul de sac. J'ai utilisé l'Amortensia sans le vouloir et je me suis retrouvée avec toute la Marine d'une ville à mes pieds. J'ai dus leur faire peur…_

- _Tu crois ? » demanda Ace sarcastiquement_

_Je lui tirais la langue en réponse, attitude très mature, je dois bien avouer. Barbe Blanche rigola et me dit :_

- _« Quel âge as tu jeune fille ?_

- _Seize ans._

- _Que dirais-tu de rejoindre mon équipage ?_

- _Quoi ? Mais capitaine… commença à protester Ace._

- _D'accord, acceptais-je, coupant la parole à mon ami. Je veux bien faire partie de votre équipage._

- _Alors bienvenue dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche Solda D. Kiyo ! » s'exclama le capitaine._

_Voilà comment j'étais devenue une pirate et l'un de meilleur lieutenant de Barbe Blanche._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

- « KIYO ! » m'appela-t-on en bas.

Je me penchais pour voir le cuistot me faire de grands signes avec les bras.

- « QUOI ? lui répondis-je.

- A TABLE ! » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Je m'accrochais à un cordage et me laissa glisser jusqu'au pont. Je me souviens encore aujourd'hui quand Ace m'avait vu faire ça la première fois. Il était devenu tout blanc et s'était mis à s'agitant en me criant que j'étais une idiote et je mettais ma vie en danger. Que je pourrais me fracasser le crâne sur le pont et que personne ne pourrait me sauver. Je l'avais ignoré et étais allée rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipage.

Je m'assis à la table de la cuisine et je souris en voyant Luffy réclamant à manger à grands cris. Je commençais à manger en silence quand je vis le bretteur me fixer du regard.

- « Quoi ? finis je par lui demander, excédée de le voir me fixer.

- J'ai une question.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu as dis que tu avais quitté l'équipage de Barbe Blanche parce qu'une parte de l'équipage était sous l'effet de l'Amortensia. Comment ça se fait ? Barbe Blanche n'aurait jamais accepté que quelqu'un asservisse ses hommes. Même l'un de ses meilleurs lieutenants.

- C'était un accident. J'ai perdu le contrôle sur mes pouvoirs et l'Amortensia s'est déchainée. Nous avions fais escale et seul quelques pirates étaient restés sur le bateau pour le surveiller. Ace et moi étions restés. Et à un moment dans la nuit, j'ai… lâché involontairement l'Amortensia. Les hommes restés sur le bateau se sont retrouvés soumis à ma volonté. Tous sauf Ace.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Luffy, la bouche pleine.

- Tu es dégoutant petit singe, lui fis-je remarqué. Ace n'a pas été touché parce que déjà, il ressentais déjà des sentiments forts à mon égard et puis… parce que.

- Parce que ce n'est pas une réponse, me contra Luffy. T'as oublié ?

- Nan ça ne risque pas. Parce que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai perdu le contrôle.

- Mais … , commença Robin. L'Amortensia se libère de cette manière seulement dans un contexte sexuel. »

Je ne répondis pas, la fixant simplement du regard. Elle finit par détourner le regard en rougissant.

- « Waouh, murmura Luffy.

- Quoi ? demanda Nami.

- C'est la première fois que je vois Robin détourner les yeux en rougissant. D'habitude ce sont ses regards à elle qui suscitent ce genre de réaction.

- Il faut bien un début à tout », fis remarquer Zoro.

Je rigolais et mis un coup de poing dans le bras en caoutchouc de Luffy. Il me rendit le coup et je lui baissai son chapeau sur le visage.

- « Shanks m'a demandé de tes nouvelles la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

- Pour vrai ?

- Vrai. Il m'a raconté des trucs importants.

- Comme ?

- Il paraît que le Gouvernement a déclaré la guerre à Barbe Blanche. Aux Pirates. Une guerre qui cessera quand les Quatre Empereurs, Barbe Blanche et probablement les Sept Grands Corsaires seront tous éliminés.

- Même les Sept Grands Corsaires ? s'étonna Robin.

- Oui. Même si ils travaillent avec le Gouvernement, ils restent des Pirates, donc des hommes à éliminer. Barbe Noire a pris trop de pouvoir pour que le Gouvernement le laisse se balader comme ça, s'il, le Gouvernement, gagne. Cette guerre risque de changer beaucoup de choses.

- Cette guerre sera complétement déclaré quand ? me demanda Franky, le cyborg.

- Quand Barbe Blanche débarquera à Marine Ford pour sauver Ace. A ce moment là, se sera carrément lui qui déclarera la guerre au Gouvernement. Et une bataille sans merci débutera. Je voulais rejoindre Barbe Blanche et aller chercher Ace avec lui sauf que je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen de le rejoindre en mer. Alors j'ai attendu. Et vous êtes arrivés.

- Alors, on se rend à Marine Ford ? demanda le Renne, Chopper.

- Nan. Pas besoin. La Marine avait l'attention de le faire transférer de Impel Down quelques heures avant son exécution. Je pensais qu'on pourrait essayer d'intervenir à ce moment.

- Et pourquoi, on n'irait pas directement le chercher à Impel Down ? » demanda Luffy.

Sa demande laissa un blanc dans la cuisine et se fut le typer avec un long nez qui brisa ce lourd silence en premier.

- « Luffy. Impel Down est la Prison la mieux protéger de tout la Terre. La seule chance que l'on ait de pouvoir sauver votre Ace, c'est d'attendre que le bateau sorte de l'enceinte d'Impel Down.

- La Porte de la Justice est infranchissable. Et même en admettant que l'on arrive à entrer, il nous sera impossible de ressortir à part abandonner l'un d'entre nous à l'intérieur, continua Robin.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Luffy avec na naïveté qui m'avait souvent fais rire.

- Parce que la Porte de la Justice ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur. Alors il faudrait que quelqu'un reste à l'intérieur, répondit Robin.

- Alors l'idée de Kiyo est la meilleure…

- Tu crois ? » lui dis-je sarcastiquement.

Il était toujours aussi naïf et j'avais hâte de pouvoir, à nouveau me moquer de lui.


	5. CHAPITRE QUATRE

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : ILE EN VUE ! PREMIERE BAGARRE POUR KIYO AVEC L'EQUIPAGE DE LUFFY ! LE POUVOIR DE L'AMORTENSIA : TECHNIQUE DE L'AMOUR SANS BORNES.**

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que l'on naviguait et le bateau était très calme, chose rare. J'observais l'équipage depuis la vigie, mon refuge sur le bateau. Franky, le charpentier et Usopp bricolaient dans un coin, Nami était allongée sur une chaise longue en mangeant des mandarines, Robin était allongée aussi en lisant un livre qui semblait la passionner, Sanji nettoyait sa cuisine avec une attention toute particulière, Chopper était dans sa cabine à fabriquer tout un tas de remèdes, Brook jouait du violon, donnant un arrière fond musical à tout ce calme, Zoro s'entrainait. Encore. Quant à Luffy, mon petit frère était assis sur la tête de lion qui était sensée être la proue mais qui servait plus souvent de fauteuil au capitaine qu'autre chose. Ace me manquait terriblement et j'avais hâte d'arriver à Marine Ford pour pouvoir enfin me battre. Mes doigts me démangeaient. Ça arrivait quand j'avais envie de me battre. Une forte envie de me battre. Je fixais l'horizon en espérant apercevoir une île. En priant pour que cette île soit bourrée d'agents de la Marine auxquels je pourrais mettre une raclée monumentale.

Ma prière dut être entendu car la silhouette d'une île se dessina à l'horizon. Je me redressais et me penchant vers le pont, me mit à crier :

- « ILE ! ILE DROIT DEVANT ! »

Tout l'équipage laissa ce qu'il faisait pour se précipiter à l'avant du bateau pour apercevoir la fameuse île. Zoro s'étira et dit en me lançant un regard :

- « Parfait. Ile veut dire agents de la Marine et agents de la Marine veut dire BASTON ! »

Je ris et me laissais glisser le long de la corde et atterrit à côté du bretteur. Nous fixâmes tout les deux l'horizon et l'île qui se dessinait plus nettement.

- « Magnifique, dis-je calmement. Mes doigts commençaient justement à méchamment me démanger.

- Trop géniale ! cria Luffy nous faisant sursauter. On va pouvoir acheter pleins de trucs super bon à manger ! »

Tout le monde explosa de rire et j'attrapais Luffy par le cou et lui frottais le crâne avec mes phalanges, comme me l'avais montrer Ace, après lui avoir fais glisser son chapeau. Il réussit à se dégager et il adopta une position de combat. En ricanant, je pris la même posture et lui dis, pour le provoquer :

- « Alors petit frère. Montre moi que t'es plus aussi nul qu'avant.

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir Kiyo Bango. Je vais te mettre la raclée de ta vie, tu vas rien comprendre.

- Tu parles toujours autant et tu n'agis toujours pas en attendant. »

Ma réplique fit mouche et il s'exclama :

- « Gome Gome No… Pistolet ! (Son bras s'allongea)

- Protection Flash ! (Un bouclier de lumière s'étendit autour de moi et le bras de Luffy s'écrasa dessus) Foudre Flash ! (Une poussée d'énergie digne des plus beaux orages alla frapper l'homme caoutchouc) ! Catch Flash ! (Une onde de choc alla le frapper au visage l'envoyant au tapis)

- Luffy ! » s'exclama Nami.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille de redressa et s'assit en secouant la tête comme un chien mouillé. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi puis me regarda. Il finit par rire et je ris avec lui sous les regards ébahis des autres.

- « Tu as appris de nouvelles techniques depuis la dernière fois, dit enfin le capitaine. Elles sont plus douloureuses que les autres.

- Mes trois ans avec Barbe Blanche m'ont été très utile de se côté là.

- Pourquoi Kiyo Bango ? demanda Chopper.

- C'est Ace qui a trouvé ce surnom débile, répondis-je en soupirant.

- Kiyo part au quart de tour. Ce qui fais que l'on était souvent embarqué dans des bagarres mémorables. Elle frappait tout le monde. Je me souviens que fois, elle a frappé une femme qui vivait dans la ville haute de Goa Kingdom. Avec Ace, on a crut qu'on allait se faire pendre à cause de ses bêtises. Mais n'empêche, on rigolait bien. »

Je me souvenais de ce jour-là. Ace m'avait hurlé dessus comme quoi j'étais irresponsable et que j'allais finir par tous nous faire tuer. J'avais alors répliqué que la seule personne que j'essayais de faire tuer dans cette ville, c'était mon père.

Nous accostâmes à l'île en début de soirée. Je descendis la première du navire et commençais à me diriger vers la ville. Je fus arrêté par la navigatrice qui me dit :

- « On doit faire des équipes avant de se séparer. Tu n'as qu'à aller avec Luffy et Zoro. Robin et Chopper vont à la bibliothèque. Franky et Usopp vont acheter des pièces de ferrailles. Sanji et moi, on va en ville pour acheter de la nourriture.

- Bien capitaine », répondis-je sarcastiquement en la fusillant du regard.

Pas que je n'apprécie pas la navigatrice de l'équipage mais plutôt que je n'appréciais pas que tous les membres de l'équipage aient une dette d'argent envers elle et qu'elle essaye de m'en mettre une sur le dos depuis mon arrivée dans l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille.

Je me remis donc en marche, accompagnée de Luffy et Zoro. Le bretteur s'approcha de moi et me dit :

- « A ton avis, il y aura beaucoup d'agents de la Marine ?

- En toute honnêteté, j'en sais rien. J'espère juste qu'il y en aura assez pour qu'on puisse se payer une baston digne de ce nom.

- Ah oui une bonne baston, ça va me remonter le moral », s'exclama Luffy.

Quand nous arrivâmes en ville, nous passâmes inaperçu. Enfin, ça ne dura pas longtemps. Nos avis de recherches étaient placardés sur les murs de la ville. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc rapidement poursuivis par les agents de la Marine. Nous ne courûmes pas longtemps. Nous voulions une bagarre, nous en avions une. Ce fut Luffy qui lança la première attaque. La Marine riposta et une baston mémorable débuta. Je fus percutée par un de nos ennemis et il m'attrapa les cheveux et me força à me mettre à genoux. La seule erreur qu'il fit, fut de croiser mon regard. Mes yeux bleus devinrent larmoyants et je fis légèrement trembler ma lèvre inférieure.

- « S'il vous plait monsieur l'agent, lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal… »

Je remarquais le silence soudain autour de nous, et je compris que tous les agents de la Marine ainsi que Luffy et Zoro nous observaient. Bon. Il était temps de mettre un point final à cette technique de l'Amortensia.

- « Par pitié, je ne ferais plus jamais rien de mal. S'il vous plait lâchez moi.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça hein ? Petite trainée.

- Parfait, dis-je toujours en parlant d'une voix enfantine. Technique de l'Amour sans Borne. »

Les yeux de l'homme se voilèrent et il tomba à genoux devant moi en me lâchant. Il se mit à me supplier en m'embrassant les pieds, quand je fus debout :

- « Par pitié mon éternel Amour. Ne m'en voulez pas, je ne faisais que mon devoir. Je vous le promets, je ne laisserais plus mon travail passer avec vous. Pardonnez-moi.

- Bien sûr. Mais je vais quand même devoir te punir. Tu vas continuer à travailler ici en temps qu'agent de la Marine. Mais ne m'oublies pas. Surtout pas. Je pourrais avoir besoin de toi prochainement.

- Tout ce que vous voulez mon Amour. A partir du moment que je peux vous revoir. »

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant de le repousser. Les agents de la Marine étaient répugnants à souhaits. Je me tournais vers mes compagnons :

- « On y va ou on continue de se battre ? »

Les agents de la Marine restant s'enfuir en courant.

- « Bon et bien, vus la situation, on peut retourner au Sunny, nous dit Luffy en haussant les épaules.

- Alors on y va, approuva Zoro en rangeant ses sabres. Une bagarre plutôt ennuyeuse mais ça fais du bien de se battre.

- C'est sûr, répondis-je.

- Cette technique, me demanda Luffy, elle est nouvelle n'est ce pas ?

- Yep. Merci Barbe Blanche. »

Nous retournâmes au bateau où le reste de l'équipage nous attendait. Quand Luffy et Zoro leur racontèrent notre visite plutôt particulière de la ville, Nami se mit à crier dessus sur l'usage de ma technique de l'Amortensia. Je finis par la couper, en aillant assez de l'écouter me crier dans les oreilles. Ce qui me mit hors de moi, ce fut quand elle essaya de me frapper. Je pus voir Luffy commencer à lui dire de ne pas faire ça mais j'interceptais le poignet de la jeune femme et dis très calmement :

- « Free Flash »

Elle poussa un petit cri et le cuistot accourut en l'appelant par ce surnom débile « Nami Chérie ». Pfiou.

- « Non mais tu es folle !, s'insurgea le cuistot. Tu aurais pus gravement la blesser, pire encore, la tuer ! Je savais très bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de t'accepter dans l'équipage ! Mais comme à chaque fois, Luffy n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Tu es vraiment tarée !

- Ca suffit, fit Luffy, d'une voix ferme et autoritaire, rappelant qu'il était le capitaine ici. Ne parle plus jamais de cette manière à Kiyo, Sanji. Tu parles à ma sœur là. Et je ne te laisserais pas l'insulter de cette manière. De plus, Nami n'avait pas à la frapper. Ma sœur fait se qu'elle veut de ses pouvoirs. Si elle n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir, elle aurait put se faire trancher la gorge. Et si elle était morte, ça aurait bardé. En plus, le FREE FLASH n'aurait jamais tué Nami. C'est une attaque défensive. Elle consiste juste à repousser l'adversaire suffisamment longtemps pour s'enfuir. Alors arrêtes de dramatiser et laisses Nami respirer. La douleur doit même déjà être passé. N'est ce pas Navigatrice ?

- Oui, approuva-t-elle d'une petite voix en me fusillant du regard.

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça Nami, la Chatte Voleuse, dis-je d'une voix glaciale. Personne ne lèvera la main sur moi. Je me suis promise que celui qui ferait ça mourra. Alors estimes-toi heureuse que ce soit seulement le FREE FLASH qui est franchi mes lèvres et non le DESTRUCTION FLASH. »

Je me tournais vers Luffy et lui dis :

- « Je ne peux pas rester avec toi petit frère. Ils vont m'en vouloir pour m'en être prise à votre navigatrice. Et comme la si bien dit le cuistot, ce n'était pas une bonne idée que je rejoigne l'équipage. Je vais aller trouver un moyen de joindre Barbe Blanche.

- Non ! Tu vas rester ! ordonna-t-il. C'est moi le capitaine ici et j'ai décidé que tu ferais partie de mon équipage et tu en feras partie jusqu'à ce que je décide que tu dois t'en aller. Tu es ma sœur Kiyo et je ne te laisserais pas partir alors que je viens tout juste de te retrouver. Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! Plutôt MOURIR ! »

Il s'était mit à pleurer et je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

- « Hey pleurs pas Luffy. Arrête donc de faire ton bébé. Et puis, comme le dis si bien Ace, je ne vais pas partir et laisser un frérot aussi poltron derrière moi de toute manière. Je t'aime trop pour t'abandonner petit frère. Souviens toi en. Rentre toi ça dans le crâne. On a juré à Sabo, Ace et moi de veiller sur toi. Je n'appréciais pas forcement Sabo mais il t'aimait. Comme nous. Alors je n'ai pas eu de scrupules à lui faire cette promesse. Je ne partirais jamais. Pas pour te laisser tout seul face au monde en tout cas. »

Moi aussi je pleurais maintenant. C'est malin !


	6. CHAPITRE CINQ

**CHAPITRE CINQ : L'HISTOIRE DE KIYO, SA VIE AUPRES DE RAYLEIGH 'LE ROI DES TENEBRES', LE BRAS DE DROIT DE GOL. D ROGER, LE ROI DES PIRATES**

* * *

J'avais fini par céder à Luffy et j'avais accepté de rester avec lui. J'avais élu domicile à la vigie et je prenais tout le tour de garde possible. La navigatrice et le cuistot ne m'adressaient plus la parole et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Je crois que je faisais peur à Usopp, Chopper m'observait de loin, Franky me parlait pour les formalités de politesse. Et Brook m'ignorait. Les seuls qui me parlaient vraiment été Robin, Zoro et Luffy. Le bretteur voulait connaître mes techniques de Flash, Luffy passait plus son temps à m'embêter et l'archéologue voulait connaître mon histoire.

Elle m'avait posé la question lors de l'une de mes très rares descentes de la vigie. Je lui avais lancé un regard noir et Chopper me l'avait demandé aussi avant de ce se plaquer la main-patte devant la bouche, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait. J'avais souri et m'étais assise en bas du mat. Robin, Chopper et Luffy, bien qu'il connaisse déjà l'histoire, s'étaient assis en rond autour de moi. Zoro avait cessé son entrainement et s'était allongé à côté de moi en faisant semblant de dormir. Franky et Usopp étaient assis plus loin, Nami était allongée sur sa chaise longue à ne rien faire, chose très rare. Aussi rare que mes descente sur le pont. Le cuistot avait laissé la porte de la cuisine ouverte. Et Brook avait arrêté de jouer du violon. Je m'étais alors résolue à leur raconter mon histoire dans sa totalité.

- « Je suis née à Fushia, comme Luffy. J'ai un grand frère qui est marchant à Goa Kingdom. Je crois. Mais je m'en fous. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et mon père était un sale ivrogne incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de ses dix doigts. Il me frappait et me disant que c'était de ma faute s'il avait perdu sa femme. Mon frère n'a jamais essayé de me défendre. Alors quand il me frappait, je m'enfuyais. Un jour, il pleuvait et je trainais dans la rue. Sans but réel. J'étais trempée et je dois bien avouée, que je mourrais de froid, de faim et de soif. Je crois que j'aurais fini par mourir si un homme ne m'avait pas trouvé. Il m'a ramené chez lui, m'a donné à manger, à boire et des vêtements chauds. Il m'a dis qu'il s'appelait Rayleigh, et qu'on le surnommé le Roi des Ténèbres. Il m'a donné tout se que mon père ne m'avait jamais donné. De l'amour, de l'affection et de l'attention. Et j'ai fini par l'aimer plus que mon propre père. Il m'a élevé, m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait et m'a raconté la véritable histoire de Gol. D Roger. Leur histoire commune. C'est comme ça que mon rêve de devenir Pirate a pris forme. Après j'ai rencontré Luffy et Ace quand j'avais neuf ans. Ace en avait onze et Luffy, huit. On est devenu inséparable et je racontais toutes nos aventures à mon père adoptif qui riait de nos méfaits. Il tenait à moi plus que ma propre famille. Pour cause, quand j'ai frappé cette sale bonne femme de la ville haute, il a été le seul à s'inquiéter pour moi. Je crois que mon père n'a même jamais entendu parlé de cet incident. Mon nom avec le D, je le tiens de ma mère. Solda D. Asumi. Rayleigh l'avait un peu connu et m'avait dis qu'elle était la femme la plus courageuse qu'il ait jamais connu. Je n'avais vraiment compris le sens de cette phrase et il n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer. Je sais juste que quand je l'ai revu, il m'a félicité et m'a dis que j'étais la digne fille de ma mère.

- C'est pour ça qu'on t'appelle la Princesse des Ténèbres ? me demanda Robin. C'est parce que tu es la fille adoptive de Rayleigh ?

- Ouais.

- Et puis parce qu'elle arrive à contrôler les Ténèbres avec son bâton ! Hein Kiyo ?

- Tu sais Luffy, quand Rayleigh et moi t'avons parlé de ce bâton, on t'a dis que c'était un secret. Tu sais secret. Qui ne doit pas être révélé.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en mes nakamas ? me demanda Luffy.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en eux Luffy. C'est juste par principe. Tu voudrais que je leur dise comment tu as réagi, la première fois que tu as vu Kasumi ?

- NAN ! C'est bon ! Je ferais attention, c'est promis ! »

Je rigolais et me levais. J'attrapais le petit bâton attaché à la bande de cuir attaché autour de ma cuisse et au contact de mes doigts, il s'allongea, devenant un bâton de facilement deux mètres de haut. Robin le fixa, intéressée et je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil, que j'avais attiré l'attention de Usopp et Franky. Je fis tourner le bâton dans ma main et l'ombre du Sunny s'allongea pour venir m'envelopper.

- « Je peux utiliser les Ténèbres ainsi que les ombres. Mais je n'utilise pas les ombres comme Moria. Je peux les utiliser pour me camoufler sans les voler à leur propriétaire. Ce bâton est un peu un dérivé des pouvoirs de Rayleigh. Je peux utiliser les Ténèbres pour me protéger et protéger ceux qui m'entourent. Je ne les vole pas. Je leur demande leur aide.

- Waouh ! souffla Robin. Les dessins sur le bâton sont justes… magnifiques.

- C'est Rayleigh qui les a dessiné lui-même.

- Tu veux dire que Rayleigh, le Roi des Ténèbres à crée ce bâton. Pour toi ? dit Nami.

- Oui. Tu as déjà oublié qu'il m'a élevé ? Il m'a offert d'autres choses que ce bâton. Mais ça, je le garde pour Ace et moi. »

Luffy ricana et je me relevais. Je mis une pichenette dans son chapeau qui tomba de sa tête et il attrapa mon mollet pour y planter ses dents. Mais mon mollet se transforma en fumée noire et ses dents claquèrent dans le vide.

- « T'es chiante avec ce tour ! s'exclama-t-il. Depuis que t'as ce bâton, tu as tendance à m'empêcher de te mordre !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Je n'ai jamais apprécier me faire manger les mollets ! Tu devrais perdre cette habitude de nous prendre pour des morceaux de viandes Monsieur Carnivore !

- Mais euh ! »

Je rigolais et m'accrochais au cordage pour remonter à la vigie. Je m'allongeais en regardant le ciel bleu. Ace et Rayleigh me manquaient. Quand nous aurons sauvé Ace, je retournerais à Goa Kingdom et j'irais voir Rayleigh.


	7. CHAPITRE SIX

**CHAPITRE SIX : J-1 AVAND D'ARRIVER A MARINE FORD. KIYO PARLE AMOUR AVEC ZORO, LUFFY LUI DEMANDE DES CONSEILS POUR SEDUIRE.**

* * *

D'après Nami, il nous restait une journée avec d'arrivée à Marine Ford et Ace devait partir de Impel Down demain à neuf heures. Il nous restait donc très peu de temps pour nous préparer.

- « C'est du suicide ! » s'écria Usopp sur le pont.

Je me penchais sur le bord de la vigie et regardais. Long nez était en train de parler, ou plutôt baragouiner, l'équipage l'entourant.

- « Personne n'a jamais réussi à entrer dans Marine Ford et je ne vois pas comment un équipage de neuf personnes pourraient réussir à libérer l'un des criminel les mieux garder ! C'est tout simplement impossible, vous m'entendez, on va tous mourir !

- Mais non ! s'écria Nami. On ne mourra pas Usopp, arrête de faire ton peureux !

- La Navigatrice a raison sur un point Long Pif, approuvais-je en glissant le long du cordage. On ne mourra pas.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Barbe Blanche ne laissera jamais le commandant de sa seconde flotte mourir sans rien faire. Alors on aura Barbe Blanche à nos côtés. Et Barbe Blanche est le pirate le plus fort sur cette Terre. Alors s'il se joint à nous, on n'a aucune chance de mourir.

- Elle a raison, approuva Zoro. Barbe Blanche ne laissera pas mourir un de ses commandants comme ça. Il appelle ses hommes, 'fils'. Il ne laissera pas un de ses 'fils' mourir. Ça j'en suis certain.

- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Franky.

- Mais il y aura les Sept Capitaines Corsaires et tous les Amiraux de la Marine. Ça va être la pagaille, essaya de nous convaincre Usopp. Et y'aura ton grand-père, Luffy.

- Garp n'est pas un danger. Il aime la Marine mais je ne pense pas qu'il sacrifierait sa famille pour autant, dis-je.

- Faudra quand même faire attention à Papy, nous prévint Luffy avec son air sérieux. Papy reste tout de même un soldat très puissant. Il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère. Il est très fort.

- Exact. Mais on verra. Pour l'instant, notre seul soucis et de savoir si on va arriver à Marine Ford à temps. Navigatrice ?

- Le vent est favorable. Nous arriverons à Marine Ford à temps. Tu es sûre que Barbe Blanche va venir ?

- Evidemment. Je connais le vieux. Il viendra. J'en suis sûre et certaine. »

Je mettais remise à ma place dans la vigie et j'avais fixé l'horizon. Je fermais les yeux et laissais mes pensées vagabonder au loin. Ace, Rayleigh, Barbe Blanche, Marco, Luffy, Mon père, Ace, Rayleigh, Barbe Blanche, Marco, Luffy, Mon père…

Ce fut le cri de goret de Luffy qui me réveilla en sursaut. Je me redressais, mes cheveux en pagaille, les sens en alerte.

- « LACHE CA LUFFY ! Cria Sanji à son tour. C'est pour le dîner ! Pas pour le petit déjeuné ! LUFFY ! »

Je me laissais retomber sur mon matelas en grognant. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été réveillé par des cris. La dernière fois, c'est quand nous avions aidé Marco, le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche, à échapper à une embuscade. Nous avions passé la nuit sur son bateau après avoir fait la fête. J'avais été réveillé par les cris de Marco et Ace. Ace essayé de finir les vivres du navire tandis que Marco essayé, lui, de les protéger. J'avais fini par intervenir en disant à Ace que s'il voulait absolument finir des vivres, il n'avait qu'à finir celles de notre navire. Ce qu'il s'était empressé d'aller faire. Et il s'était battu avec notre cuistot.

J'entendis quelqu'un monter à la vigie et je reconnu la démarche de Zoro. Il s'assit à côté de moi et je l'entendis prendre sa respiration comme s'il allait parler mais se ravisa. Je décidais de l'aider un peu.

- « Qu'as tu Roronoa Zoro ?

- Quand sais-tu que tu es amoureux ? me demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Quoi ? »

Je me redressais étonné. Pourquoi la tête de gazon venait me parler d'amour. A moi.

- « Pourquoi tu viens me demander ça à moi ? Je suis sûre que la Navigatrice serait heureuse de te répondre.

- Ouais, pour qu'elle me demande encore plus d'argent ? Même pas en rêve. Et puis, je ne sais pas. Si tu ne veux pas répondre, ce n'est pas grave. »

Il se releva et commença à partir mais je finis par lui répondre.

- « Quand on est amoureux, on est heureux quand on est près de la personne et on ressent comme des papillons dans le ventre. Tu as toujours envie d'attirer son attention et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la regarder. C'est plus fort que toi. Alors au lieu de venir me demander comment on sait quand on est amoureux, va voir Nico Robin et va lui dire ce que tu penses d'elle.

- Comment… ?

- Je ne savais pas. Tu viens de te trahir. »

Je le regardais en souriant et je vis l'ombre d'un sourire apparaître sur son visage.

- « Jolie ruse.

- Merci. »

Le bretteur redescendit et je me rallongeais. Les nakamas de mon frère étaient tous bizarres. Mais malgré tout, ils étaient attendrissants. Un peu niais, mais attendrissants.

Ce fut le bruit de quelqu'un montant l'échelle de la vigie qui me sortit de mes pensées. J'ouvris un œil et aperçu le chapeau de paille de mon petit frère. Je soufflais et refermais les yeux, essayant de me reposer.

- « Kiyo ?

- Quoi ? grognais-je.

- Comment on fait pour savoir si on plait à une fille ?

- C'est pas vrai, murmurais-je. Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Tu disais ?

- Y'a une fille qui me plait. Mais je sais pas comment savoir si c'est réciproque.

- Tu te prends trop la tête petit frère. Cette fille. Tu lui as fais savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre que tu lui plaisais ?

- Ouais.

- Discrètement,

- Non.

- Alors on parle bien de la navigatrice.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Je vous observe d'ici et je peux tous voir. Absolument tous. Quand tu lui as proposé ton morceau de viande quand elle a dis qu'elle avait encore faim a failli tuer la moitié de l'équipage Mister Carnivore.

- M'appelles pas comme ça. Alors, tout l'équipage est courant ? Juste parce que je lui ai proposé de la viande ?

- Luffy. D'habitude, tu ne proposes JAMAIS à quelqu'un de manger ton morceau de viande à ta place. JAMAIS. Même enfant, tu ne le faisais pas pour Ace ou pour moi. Tu gardais tous pour toi. Alors, il faudrait être vraiment bête pour ne pas comprendre.

- Et comment je sais si je lui plais ?

- Elle a rougi.

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu lui as proposé ta viande. Elle a rougi. Elle a compris le message. Et qu'elle est rougi veut dire que soit, elle l'a mal pris, soit elle apprécie l'attention.

- Mais si elle l'avait mal pris, elle m'aurait frappé nan ?

- Alors elle a apprécié l'attention.

- Merci.

- Tu as fini ?

- Pas tout a fait.

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu veux pas m'apprendre à embrasser avec la langue ?

- DEGAGE ! VIRE DE LA AVANT QUE J'OUBLIE D'AVOIR PROMIS DE VEILLER SUR TOI ET QUE JE TE REFASSE LE PORTRAIT ! ET SI JAMAIS TU REVIENS ME DEMANDER CA, JE TE NOIE ! »

Luffy sauta par dessus le bord de la vigie en riant et je continuais de l'injurier pendant dix bonnes minutes. Quand je me repassais la conversation mentalement, le soir avant de me coucher, je souris. Luffy était un sale gosse mal élevé, mais je l'adoré.

Demain, nous arriverons à Marine Ford. Et la Guerre commencera. Tout changera. Le monde changera. Plus rien ne sera pareil. Plus jamais. Mais je retrouverais Ace. C'est tout ce qui compte.


	8. CHAPITRE SEPT

**CHAPITRE SEPT : ARRIVEE A MARINE FORD, BARBE BLANCHE ARRIVE ! KIYO RETROUVE SES ANCIENS COMPAGNONS, MARCO LE PHOENIX ET DIAMOND JOZ (JOZ) L'HOMME DE CRISTAL, LES COMMANDANTS DES FLOTTES DE BARBE BLANCHE. KIYO ARRIVE A CONVAINCRE BARBE BLANCHE A FAIRE EQUIPE AVEC LES MUGIWARAS.**

* * *

Ce fut un cri de souris qui me réveilla cette fois-ci. Je me redressais et me penchais un peu pour voir le pont. Tout l'équipage était réunit du côté gauche du bateau. Je me tournais vers celui qui devait monter la garde. Le cuistot.

- « Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Des bateaux pirates sont en vus depuis deux heures environ. Franky est en train de préparer les canons au cas où. Tu devrais allée voir si ce n'est pas Barbe Blanche. Histoire que l'on ne se fasse pas pulvériser.

- Bonne idée. »

J'attrapais la longue vue qu'il tenait et regardais l'horizon. Un gros bateau avec un drapeau de pirate noir. Avec le signe de Barbe Blanche.

- « Franky !

- Quoi ?

- Ne tire pas ! C'est l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ! »

Je me laissais glisser le long du cordage et atterrit à côté du cyborg.

- « Je vais aller les rejoindre et leur faire un rapport sur la situation.

- Kiyo… commença Luffy.

- T'inquiètes petit frère. Il ne m'arrivera rien. »

J'attrapais mon bâton des Ténèbres et dis distinctement :

- « Ténèbres transport ».

Je sentis le bas de mon corps devenir de la fumée et je m'envolais. Je traversais la distance qui séparait les deux bateaux et atterris sur le pont du Mobidick. Plusieurs hommes sortirent leurs armes près à en découdre. J'haussais un sourcil et souris. Des nouveaux.

- « Tu es qui toi ?

- Solda D. Kiyo et toi, tu es qui ?

- Mon nom ne te regarde pas.

- Exact, fit une voix dans mon dos. Et tu n'es pas assez haut gradé pour oser la menacer avec une simple épée. »

Je me retournais et vis un homme plus grand que moi, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Marco, le phénix. Il me sourit et me tendit sa main droite. Main que je serrais.

- « Mais commandant Marco… commença un autre pirate.

- Kiyo est le lieutenant de Portgas D. Ace, le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche. Et la Princesse des Ténèbres. »

Les hommes eurent tous un mouvement de recul et je fis mine d'être embarrassée.

- « Arrêtes Marco. Maintenant je vais leur faire peur. C'est malin.

- Pardon, rit il pas du tout désolé. J'ai entendu des rumeurs. Il paraît que tu as rejoins l'équipage du petit frère de Ace.

- Ouais. Et toi, tu as entendu. Teach a vendu Ace à la Marine. Cette espèce de sale enfoiré.

- Je sais. Barbe Blanche a convoqué tous ses commandants. La situation est grave si tu veux mon avis. Si tu es là, ton nouvel équipage ne doit pas être bien loin ?

- Nan, tu as raison. Luffy a accepté de m'accompagner pour sortir Ace de là.

- Et je parie que tu avais deviné que nous serions là.

- Bien sûr. L'équipage de Barbe Blanche est une grande famille. Et je suis certaine que Père ne laisserait pas l'un de ses fils se faire exécuter comme ça sans rien faire.

- Et tu as encore raison ma fille », répondit une voix grave et rauque.

Barbe Blanche. Je me retournais et vis un homme de très haute taille avec un bandana noir sur la tête et une barbe blanche qui lui avait donné ce nom si célèbre.

- « Père, le saluais-je respectueusement.

- Alors c'est vrai ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu as rejoins l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille.

- Oui. Ils sont plus forts qu'il n'y paraît. Ils sont même redoutables quand l'un d'eux est en danger.

- Et pourquoi viendraient ils en aide au commandant de ma seconde flotte ?

- Monkey D. Luffy est le petit frère spirituel de Ace. Ainsi que le mien. Quand nous étions petits, nous nous sommes faites une promesse. La promesse de toujours aller chercher celui qui se sera fait attraper par la Marine.

- Promesse qui a été fait alors que vous étiez des enfants.

- Une promesse est une promesse. Ça ne change rien. Maintenant, Luffy est déterminé à aller sauver Ace et moi aussi. Son équipage le suivra quoi qu'il arrive. Ils ont rencontrés Ace à Alabasta. Et ils ont l'air de l'apprécier. Alors ils nous suivront même si je ne suis pas leur meilleure amie. Le truc c'est que l'on risque de se faire massacrer et qu'un peu d'aide ne se refuse jamais dans ce genre de situation.

- Tu demandes de l'aide toi ? ricana Marco.

- Rigoles pas le piaf. Marine Ford est super dur à assiégé. Et puis on ne voulait pas attaquer quand ils seront dans la baie parce que là on pouvait dire adieu à nos chances de réussir. On pensait plutôt les attaquer avant qu'ils ne passent la porte de la justice.

- C'est une bonne idée », approuva une voix grave. Moins que celle du Paternel mais plus que celle de Marco.

Joz venait de nous rejoindre. Joz était grand, baraqué et il était super entrainé. On le surnommé Diamond Joz à même titre que l'on surnommé Marco, le Phénix. Marco avait mangé le fruit du Phénix. Il pouvait être blessé gravement, il renaissait toujours de ses cendres. Joz, lui avait mangé le fruit du diamant. Il pouvait se recouvrir d'une couche de diamant aussi dure que la meilleure des armures. D'où le surnom de Diamond Joz, comme moi, on m'appelait la Princesse des Ténèbres, et Ace, Ace aux points ardents.

- « On dirait que vous nous avez piqué notre plan d'attaque, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre, dis je en souriant et en lui serrant la main.

- Justement. Je me méfie de toi et de tes plans d'attaques.

- Quoi ? Ils sont bien mes plans d'attaques. Qu'est ce que tu leur trouves ?

- Ils sont toujours foireux.

- Même pas vrai !

- KIYO ! »

C'était la voix de Luffy. Je me retournais brusquement pour voir que mon frère avait rapproché son bateau assez près du Mobidick pour être à portée de voix facilement.

- « Bon sang, qu'est- ce que tu fais Luffy !

- Tu es longue pour faire un rapport !

- Et toi, tu es un sale gosse mal élevé qui ne sait pas patienter !

- Arrêtes de me crier dessus, je suis plus un bébé !

- Pourtant on dirait des fois !

- Au lieu de vous disputer comme deux chiffonniers, intervint calmement Robin. Quand est il de la situation Kiyo ?

- Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas changé. Reste à savoir si Le Bon Capitaine accepte de faire équipe avec nous. Père ?

- Après tout, pourquoi pas, approuva-t-il.

- Alors ? demanda Luffy avec sa patience légendaire.

- Il est ok, traduisit Chopper pour son capitaine.

- Alors parfait ! Je peux venir sur votre bateau ? Il a l'air trop cool. »

Barbe Blanche ria et accepta. Des membres de l'équipage allait apporter des planches pour permettre à mes compagnons de monter à bord mais mon petit frère, toujours aussi patient, étendit ses bras et attrapa le mat. Deux secondes plus tard, il se tenait debout à côté de moi, remettant son chapeau de paille correctement sur sa tête avec un petit sourire fier.

- « Le fuit du gome gome hein ? demanda Marco.

- Yep », confirma Luffy avec son langage élaboré.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine. Il était irrécupérable. Marco rigola et me donna un coup d'épaule. Je le fusillais du regard et il dit en levant les mains en signe de paix :

- « Calme toi Princesse. Je pensais juste que même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment des frères, Ace et le Chapeau de Paille se ressemblaient beaucoup.

- Tu m'en diras tant. Un jour, on devait avoir quoi ? Douze, dix et neuf ans et Dadan, leur tutrice m'a fait appeler chez Rayleigh parce que ces deux idiots avaient décidé de créer leur propres pays.

- Comment ça ? me demanda Joz en fronçant les sourcils.

- Attends. Quand je suis arrivée, il pleuvait des cordes et ces abrutis étaient sous deux cabanons. Celui d'Ace était plutôt bien construit et celui de Luffy était un peu bancal mais il tenait. Sur chaque cabanon, il y avait une pancarte. L'un avec 'PAYS D'ACE' et l'autre avec 'PAYS DE LUFFY'. Quand je les vus, je leur ai dis de rentrer, ils m'ont dis 'rentre Dadanienne, on a pas besoin de toi'. Et ils sont restés comme ça pendant une semaine. Jusqu'à ce que le 'PAYS DE LUFFY' se fasse attaquer par un ours. Là, Ace a enfin réalisé que les 'Dadaniens' n'étaient pas si inutiles. Luffy était dans un sale état et ils ont arrêtés leurs bêtises. Hein gamin ? dis-je en rabattant son chapeau sur le visage de mon petit frère.

- Cette histoire date de presque dix ans et tu t'en souviens encore parfaitement. Tu as une mémoire d'éléphant frangine. Ça fait peur.

- Et si vous nous présentiez les membres des mugiwaras jeunes gens ? proposa Barbe Blanche.

- Oui, pardon Père. Père, je vous présente Roronoa Zoro, le second de Luffy et le bretteur de l'équipage. Il utilise une technique à trois sabres.

- Très intéressant », me coupa un homme avec une moustache.

Vista, le commandant de la cinquième flotte de Barbe Blanche. Ou l'Epée Fleurie. Il était le meilleur escrimeur de l'équipage du Paternel. Je lui serrais la main et il se présenta à l'équipage.

- « Ensuite, il y le cuistot, Sanji, la navigatrice, Nami, le doc, Chopper, le charpentier, Franky le cyborg, le musicien, Brook, le tireur, Usopp, l'archéologue spécialiste des ponéglyphe, Nico Robin. Et le capitaine, le catastrophique Monkey D. Luffy.

- Un lien avec Dragon, le révolutionnaire ? demanda Joz.

- Yep, approuva Luffy en bombant le torse, fier. C'est mon père.

- Et avec Garp ? » ajouta Joz.

Moins fier, Luffy se dégonfla et lança un regard noir au pirate. Amusée de sa réaction, je me mis à rire et je répondis à sa place.

- « Bien sûr qu'il a un lien avec Garp ! C'est son grand-père ! »

Marco explosa de rire devant la mine dépitée de Luffy et tout le monde le suivit. Même Barbe Blanche s'autorisa un sourire. Nous rions tant que nous en avions encore le temps. Car dans la journée nous mènerons une attaque contre un bateau de la Marine. Un bateau avec à son bord, des soldats puissants pour protéger un dangereux criminel d'après leur critère. Alors nous allions risquer nos vies et c'était peut-être même le dernier moment où nous serions tous réunis une dernière fois.


	9. CHAPITRE HUIT

**CHAPITRE HUIT : ARRIVEE DES BATEAUX DE LA MARINE. DIVERSION RATEE DES SOLDATS. PREMIERE ATTAQUE DE DECARTE LE BATEAU PIRATE COMMANDE PAR KIYO ! SMOKER, LE VICE AMIRAL ET IKUMA LE VRAI FRERE DE KIYO ENTRENT EN SCENE !**

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort et je pouvais voir les bateaux de la flotte de Barbe Blanche s'allier les uns à côté des autres. Le petit bateau de Luffy paraissait minuscule à côté de tous ses bateaux géants. Mais mon petit frère se tenait sur la proue de son bateau, fier comme un coq. Je me tenais sur le bateau que Ace commandait habituellement. Etant toujours son second, même en ayant quittée l'équipage, c'était à moi de prendre la tête du bateau. J'étais sur le devant du bateau, fixant l'horizon. Un léger brouillard venait obscurcir le paysage mais les Ténèbres, c'était mon truc. Je me cachais le jour, pour me montrer la nuit. Je perçu le remous de l'eau provoqué par un bateau. Un gros bateau. Je me concentrais un peu plus, puis une voix s'éleva de la vigie du bateau de Luffy.

- « BATEAUX DE LA MARINE DROIT DEVANT ! IL Y EN A DEUX ! »

Alors, tous sembla s'accélérer. Le bateau de la Marine attaqua en premier. Un boulet de canon alla frôler la proue du bateau de Marco et il fut le suivant à lancer l'offensive. Plusieurs coups de canons furent échangés entre les deux bateaux puis, la voix de Bargo, l'un des hommes de Ace, s'éleva depuis la vigie.

- « SIX BATEAUX A SIX HEURES ! ILS NOUS PRENNENT À REVERS ! ON VA SE FAIRE ATTAQUER PAR DERRIERE ! TOUS A VOS POSTES ! VITE ! »

Tout le monde s'agita sur mon bateau mais je finis par m'écrier :

- « STOP ! ON NE SE FERA PAS ATTAQUER PAR DERRIERE ! ALORS GARDER VOS POSITIONS ET VOUS ATTENDEZ MES ORDRES BANDES D'IDIOTS ! C'EST MOI LE CAPITAINE EN ATTENDANT LE RETOUR DE ACE. PAS BARGO ! ALORS SI VOUS DEVEZ OBEIR A QUELQU'UN C'EST A MOI ! MAINTENANT VOUS ATTENDEZ MES INSTRUCTIONS ! »

Tous mes hommes semblèrent se calmer tout d'un coup et ils me regardèrent avec des yeux de merlan frit. Je levais les yeux au ciel et me rappela le pourquoi j'avais quitté le navire. Et Ace. Une partie des hommes de ce bateau était soumis à l'Amortensia. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma gauche et je vis Joz se diriger vers l'arrière de son bateau. Je continuais de le fixer quand mon bateau fut pris d'une grande secousse. Je partis vers l'avant et tombais à genoux.

- " Le bateau est touché derrière ! Que fait on capitaine ?" me demanda un des hommes encore sains d'esprit de ce bateau.

Il m'aida à me relever et je le remerciais. Je me tournais vers le Mobidick, le bateau de Barbe Blanche et je le vis me faire un signe de tête. La Marine opérée une diversion.

- " La Marine est en train de créer une diversion. Le bateau qui emmene Ace vers Marine Ford est en train de nous contourner. Alors préparez les canons et les armes ! On va partir à la poursuite de ce bateau ! Tous à vos postes et hissez les voiles ! Plus vite que ça !"

Le bateau s'ébranla et il partit vers l'avant. Je vis le Sunny partir à ma suite et personne ne l'en empêcha.

- " Espèce d'idiot" murmurais je.

Notre bateau se rapprocha de plus en plus et le bateau de la Marine et le mien se retrouvèrent flan à flan. Des agents de la Marine sautèrent sur notre bateau et pendant que mes hommes se battaient, je me projettais sur le bateau de guerre. Je pus rapidement voir que l'équipage de Luffy était déjà passé à l'attaque. Je devinais à l'air étonné des soldats qu'ils n'avaient pas repéré le Sunny, se consentrant compétement sur le Décarte. Je me mis à courir vers l'avant du bateau quand je fus arrêté par un soldat. Il brandissait son épée au dessus de sa tête comme un idiot et il poussa un cri de guerre. Je bloquais son poignet et je posais simplement ma main sur son torse :

- " Power Flash !"

Une fois débarrassée du soldat, je repris ma course vers Ace. Cette fois-ci se fut un sous amiral qui me bloqua la route, Yukimura. Il sortit son sabre, un katana et le pointa vers moi :

- " Tu viens chercher Portgas D. Ace ?

- Non. Je me suis dis qu'une petite croisière sur un bateau de la Marine me ferait le plus grand bien... Evidement que je viens chercher Ace espèce d'idiot fini !"

Il se jeta sur moi, son katana devant lui, près à m'embrocher. Mais sa lame ne rencontra pas ma peau. Elle se cogna contre deux lames qui s'étaient interposées. Les lames de Zoro. Il repoussa la lame de son ennemi et se tourna légerement vers moi.

- " Luffy s'est mit dans le pétrin et je n'arrive pas à aller le rejoindre. Avec ton bâton, le Flash et l'Amortensia, tu arriveras à le rejoindre plus facilement. Je m'occupe de celui-là. Depêche toi !"

Je le laissais donc là et partis à la recherche de Luffy. Il était face à un vice amiral. Smoker. Je me mis à courir pour le rejoindre. Je dus quelque peu me battre. Je finis par arriver aux côtés de Luffy. Je soulevais mon chapeau de cow boy en salut au vice amiral avec un petit sourire ironique.

- "Smoker. Quelle joie de te revoir.

- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, tu t'en doute bien.

- Oh mais je ne doute de rien te concernant. Je vois que tu as déjà fais la connaissance de mon petit frère...

- Ton petit frère ?

- Oui. Mon petit frère spirituel. Monkey D. Luffy. Tout comme Portgas D. Ace est le frère spirituel de Luffy. On est une grande famille. Très unie.

- Une famille unie hein ? Ta famille de coeur alors Kiyo. Parce que ta famille de sang est loin d'être unie elle.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas.

- Oh je sais bien plus de chose que tu ne le penses Solda D. Kiyo ! Tu savais que ton grnad-frère était entré dans la Marine. Et qu'il était sur ce bateau.

- Tu mens.

- Non je ne mens pas. Je ne mens jamais. Tu connais Kiyo. Je ne mens jamais sur ce genre de chose.

- Alors je le tuerais. Après t'avoir tué toi.

- Je ne peux pas mourir. Mon corps est fait de fumée. Tu l'as oublié ?

- Non. Mais moi, je suis faite de Ténèbres. Les Ténèbres, ça domine tout !"

Je poussais Luffy vers l'avant, lui faisant signe de continuer sans moi.

- "Et toi ?

- Je m'occupe de lui et je te rejoins. Allez !"

Luffy se mit à courir et je sortis mon bâton. Il prit sa taille d'origine et je le plantais sur le sol devant moi.

- "Alors Smoker. Tu préféres être englouti par les Ténèbres, ou brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer ?

- Je préfére te tuer.

- Va pour les flammes de l'Enfer alors."

Il poussa un cri de guerre et se jeta sur moi. Son corps passa tout simplement en travers du mien. J'entendis le bruit mat de son corps retombant sur les planches.

Je me tournais vers lui et lui dis simplement :

- "Tuer n'est pas le quotidien de tous les pirates, tu le sais bien Smoker. Regarde Luffy. Il n'a jamais tué qui que se soit. Il a juste un rêve et il veut le réaliser. Les Pirates sont devenus se qu'ils sont parce qu'ils avaient un rêve qu'ils voulaient réaliser et le seul moyen pour eux de le voir devenir réalité était de devenir des Pirates. Je n'ai jamais tué par envie. Seulement pour me défendre et encore, j'essaye d'éviter d'avoir le sang de qui que se soit sur les mains. A part le mien. Alors laisse moi aller chercher Ace. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne.

- Tu es une pirate. La criminelle la plus recherchée sur cette planète. Tu es quelqu'un qu'il faut arrêter à tout prix. Et c'est ce que je ferais. Je t'arrêterais à tout prix.

- Tu es ridicule Smoker. Tu vas mourir c'est tout ce que tu vas avoir. Cette guerre ne mêne à rien. Regarde le Gouvernement Mondial ! Il dit lutter contre les pirates, vouloir les mettre tous en prison ! Mais il a, à son service, Sept des plus grands capitaines pirates qui naviguent sur cette mer. S'il voulait absolument se débarrasser de nous, il n'aurait pas pris des pirates à son service.

- Quand tous les autres pirates auront été éliminés, ce sera au tour des Capitaines Corsaires. A ce moment là, il n'y aura plus de pirates sur les mers.

- Arrêtes de te voiler la face Smoker, je t'ai connu plus perspicace ! Les Capitaines Corsaires regroupent Sept Capitaines Pirates que l'on considère comme les plus puissants Pirates sur la Terre. Si le Gouvernement les a pris comme alié ça veut dire qu'il n'a nullement l'intention de les éliminer mais plutôt les garder avec lui au cas où il y aurait un pépin avec des pirates un peu plus téméraires que les autres.

- Tu te trompes.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois mais à la fin j'ai toujours raison Smoker. Alors soit tu me laisses continuer soit je serais obligée, au moins, de t'assommer.

- Je ne te laisserais pas passer.

- Comme tu voudras."

Je me penchais et posais mes mains sur sa tête. Avant qu'il n'est pus avoir l'idée de se transformer en fumée, je dis :

- " Free Flash".

Et Smoker s'évanouit. Je partis sur les traces de Luffy et le retrouva au prise avec un soldat qui semblait plutôt rapide. Il arrivait à éviter les coups rapides de Luffy et il arrivait aussi à mettre de sacrés coups à mon frère. Je m'approchais des deux combattants puis je me rendis compte que le visage du soldat mettait familier. Des cheveux bruns roux, des yeux bleus, une cicatrice lui barrant la joue. C'est quand je le reconnus enfin que je me rendis compte que Smoker n'avait pas menti.

- " Ikuma"

Le combat s'arrêta entre les deux hommes me regardèrent. Ce fut Luffy qui parla en premier.

- "Tu le connais.

- Ouais. C'est mon frère"


	10. CHAPITRE NEUF

**CHAPITRE NEUF : LA LIBERATION DE PORTGAS D. ACE, UNE PREMIERE DEFAITE POUR LA MARINE DANS CETTE GUERRE.**

* * *

Un malaise s'installa entre nous et je continuais de fixer mon frère. Il me regardais avec un air mauvais et me lança :

- « Papa est mort.

- Tant mieux.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Il était notre père !

- Il était TON père. Moi, il m'a toujours détesté. A croire que je le répugnais. Il me haïssait et je le lui rendais bien.

- Il ne te haïssait pas.

- Il me frappait ! Ne va pas me dire qu'il le faisait parce qu'il m'aimait. Je ne te croirais pas.

- Il ne t'a jamais frappé ! Arrête de mentir !

- Il me frappait sous tes yeux et tu n'as jamais rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

- C'est vrai, intervint Luffy. Elle avait les marques des coups que lui mettait votre père. Le genre de marque que l'on peut pas fabriquer avec des colorants.

- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde le môme !

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Maintenant, pousses-toi de notre chemin, on a quelqu'un à aller chercher.

- Alors c'est vrai. Tu es vraiment devenue une pirate.

- Et alors ? Toi tu es bien un soldat de la marine.

- Je ne te laisserais pas passer.

- Alors je te tuerais. Continue Luffy, je vais m'occuper du soldat. Va chercher Ace. Et tabasse quelques soldats en passant.

- Aucun problème. »

Luffy partit et Ikuma essaya de l'en empêcher. J'arrêtais son sabre avec mon bâton et l'écartais de mon petit frère.

- « Ne touche pas à mon frère ! Grognais-je.

- Ton frère ? Ton frère c'est moi, pas ce gamin de bas étage !

- Tu as perdu le droit de l'être quand tu as laissé notre père me frapper. »

Il abaissa son épée sur moi et je me protégeais avec mon bâton. Nous échangeâmes quelques coups mais je sentais qu'il retenait les siens. Il était trop facile à repousser.

- « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Ikuma ? Tu ne sais pas te servir d'une épée ?

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Père n'aurait jamais voulu ça.

- Père n'en avait rien à faire de moi ! Tous les jours il m'accusait d'être responsable de la mort de notre mère ! Pour lui, ma mort aurait été un cadeau plutôt qu'une perte. Alors arrête de retenir tes coups ! Parce que sinon je n'aurais pas l'impression de me battre, j'aurais seulement l'impression de t'exécuter ! »

Alors le combat commença réellement. A un moment, j'entendis Luffy crier et je baissais ma garde. Ikuma en profita et il m'entailla la joue. Je poussais un grognement de douleur qui était tout sauf féminin et pour me venger, je lui mis un coup de pieds dans son genou gauche, celui qu'il s'était cassé quand on était petits, que je savais sensible. L'os émit un craquement peu attirant. Mon frère poussa un cri de douleur et j'eus un petit sourire satisfait. Il était tombé à terre et je mis un coup de pied dans son épée pour l'éloigner de lui. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et je dis en le regardant en souriant :

- « Tu as de la chance, je ne te tuerais pas.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que Maman aurait voulu. »

Je lui mis un coup de pied dans la tête et il fut assommé. Bon, il fallait que je trouve Luffy maintenant.

Je me mis à courir à la recherche de cet idiot de Luffy. IL ETAIT AU PRISE AVEC UN AMIRAL ! Et Ace était juste derrière. Luffy avait provoqué un amiral. Dieu venait moi en aide. L'amiral qui se battait actuellement contre mon petit frère était l'amiral Aokiji, l'homme de glace. Génial, lui, je pouvais me le faire. Je plantais mon bâton dans le sol et le fixais, je m'exclamais :

- « TREMBLEMENT DES TENEBRES ! »

Le sol du bateau sembla se couvrir d'une couche de peinture noire qui montait jusqu'à l'Amiral, qui me regardait avec un air de vainqueur. Air qui ne me plaisait pas du tout soit disant passant. Les Ténèbres remontèrent sur lui et, au contact de la glace, se congela. Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui avais un air de vainqueur. Une fois sûr que mon adversaire était immobilisé, je m'approchais de lui pendant que Luffy courait libérer Ace avec la clé qu'il avait eut par Dieu seul le sait. Je posais ma main à plat sur son visage fait de glace et je souris.

- « Je vais te pulvériser la tête Kuzan, dis je calmement comme si je lui parlais de la météo.

- Je me reconstruirais.

- Peu être. Mais je vais mettre tellement de force dans mon Flash, que le temps que tu te reconstruises un visage potable, on aura déjà filé avec Portgas D. Ace et nous serons loin, très loin. Tellement loin, que tu perdras ton grade d'Amiral pour, défaite lamentable face à un pirate. Tu seras la risée de la Marine. Et moi une héroïne chez les Pirates.

- J'attends de voir.

- Après mon passage, tu ne pourras plus rien voir, tu ne pourras que sentir. »

Je crispais mes doigts contre son visage et je prononçais :

- « DESTRUCTION FLASH ! »

Je sentis le pouvoir courir dans mes veines et une décharge se fit dans mes doigts et la paume de main. Je sentis la puissance de l'impact et je vis le visage de glace de Aokiji se fissurer et exploser en des milliers de petits morceaux. Je frottais mes doigts contre ma jambe pour réchauffer mes doigts engourdis. Je me tournais ensuite vers Luffy et haussa un sourcil quand je le vis entrain de serrer Ace contre lui à l'en étouffer. Je m'approchais de mon petit frère et de Ace et je passais mes doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme de ma vie. Quand Luffy accepta enfin de le lâcher ce fut à mon tour de prendre le jeune homme dans mes bras. Je le lâchais et me mis à le rouer de coups.

- « Aïe mais arrête ! Kiyo arrêtes !

- Espèce d'idiot congénital ! Pourquoi tu t'es lancé à la poursuite de Teach ? Tu n'imagines pas la peur que j'ai eu quand j'ai lu dans le journal que tu avais été arrêté et que l'on allait t'exécuter !

- Je sais, je suis désolé Kiyo ! Mais s'il te plait arrêtes de me frapper. »

J'arrêtais de le frapper et le fusillais du regard.

- « Il faudrait peut-être rejoindre le bateau avant que l'on se fasse tuer, vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Luffy en essayant changer de sujet de conversation.

- Oui, Ace, ton bateau ou celui de Luffy ? demandais-je.

- Mon bateau.

- On se voit plus tard alors, dit Luffy en envoyant ses mains s'accrocher en haut du mat du bateau de guerre.

- Je t'emmène ou tu te débrouilles tout seul ? lui demandais-je.

- Tu m'emmènes », répondit-il avec une petite voix

Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui tendis ma main. Main qu'il s'empressa de prendre en entrelaçant nos doigts. Avec ma main libre, je plantais mon bâton devant moi et je dis :

- « Ténèbres Transport »

Nous disparûmes dans un nuage de Ténèbres pour finir par atterrir sur le pont du Décartes. Les hommes de Ace poussèrent des cris de joie en le voyant et il s'exclama :

- « Tous à vos postes, on se retire ! »

Tous les hommes s'agitèrent et le bateau finit par reculer tout doucement. Notre bateau rejoignit la formation faite par les bateaux de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Les autres commandants saluèrent le retour de Ace avec de grands cris.

Les bateaux de la Marine semblèrent se retirer les uns après les autres, nous laissant tranquilles.

Quand plus aucuns bateaux ennemis ne furent en vue, je me tournais vers Ace.

- « Je vais y aller.

- Tu vas aller où ?

- Rejoindre l'équipage de Luffy.

- Non, reste ici avec moi.

- Il faut quand même que j'y retourne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires, riais-je.

- Ah oui. Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Bien sûr, dis-je en lui attrapant la main. Ténèbres Transport. »

Nous volâmes jusqu'au Sunny où nous fûmes accueillis par Zoro.

- « Aucune casse ? demandais-je.

- Rien de bien méchant. Robin a un méchant œil au beurre noir. Sinon, tout le monde va bien.

- Parfait. Je viens chercher mes affaires. Je vais m'installer sur le Décartes.

- Elles n'ont pas bougés de la vigie.

- Merci », lui dis-je.

Je me rendis à la vigie où je récupérais mes affaires avec l'aide d'Ace. Quand nous redescendîmes, tout l'équipage était réunit sur le pont. Nami examinais Luffy sous toutes les coutures pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé. Elle finit par arrêter, les poings sur les hanches avec un sourire satisfait. Son capitaine n'avait rien. Je toussotais pour faire remarquer notre présence. Quand Luffy nous vit ainsi que mon sac, je le vis froncer les sourcils.

- « Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, je retourne sur le Décartes. Avec mon capitaine. De toute façon cette guerre est loin d'être fini. On se reverra petit frère. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Peut-être que le prochain à te faire attraper se sera toi.

- Ça surement pas ! s'écria-t-il.

- Je n'en doute pas. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'on se reverra. Je te le promets petit frère.

- Je te crois. »

Je le serrais dans mes bras et je sentis ses épaules trembler contre moi et je sus qu'il pleurait.

- « Ne pleure pas petit frère. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Cette guerre est loin d'être fini. On se reverra à la prochaine bataille.

- D'accord. Promets moi de faire attention.

- Promis, lui promis-je puis me tournant vers les membres de son équipage. Prenez bien soin de lui. Je vous le laisse. »

Robin s'avança et me serra dans ses bras. Je me raidis un peu, puis je finis par lui rendre son étreinte.

- « On veille les uns sur les autres. Il n'arrivera rien à Luffy. C'est promis.

- Merci. Au revoir. »

J'attrapais la main de Ace et nous disparûmes. Quand nous arrivâmes sur le Décartes, je montais à la vigie et fis de grands signes vers le Sunny. Je vis Luffy me répondre. Je mis mes mains en porte-voix et je criais :

- « Quand on se reverra, il faut que tu sois devenu une vraie terreur !

- Compte sur moi ! »

Je regardais le bateau de mon petit frère disparaître à l'horizon et je souris. Nous avions grandi mais nous étions toujours aussi liés qu'au tout début. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et je me retournais pour voir Ace me sourire.

- « On le reverra.

- Je sais. Mais je me dis que tout ce qui va se passer maintenant, ça pourrait être dur pour lui.

- Rien n'est trop dur pour nous.

- Je sais. Mais quand même. C'est mon petit frère.

- Tu te fais trop de soucis. Il est grand maintenant. Il n'a plus besoin que tu le maternes comme tu l'as fait toutes ces années.

- Je ne l'ai pas materné !

- Tu rigoles ? C'est limite si tu ne te levais pas aux aurores pour venir lui faire son lit chez Dadan.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Si ! Je te jure ! »

Je rigolais et nous descendîmes de la vigie. De nouvelles aventures nous attendaient. Ainsi qu'une guerre. Mais ça se sera pour plus tard, pour l'instant j'allais juste profiter d'Ace et du temps qu'il nous reste.


	11. PETITE NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

**PETITE NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

Hey,

C'est la fin de cette histoire mais les aventures de Kiyo ne s'arrête pas là. J'ai l'intention d'écrire une suite pour vous raconter la suite de cette guerre qui oppose les pirates aux soldats de la Marine.

Alors, voilà pour ceux qui ont aimé Solda D. Kiyo, la Princesse des Ténèbres, Kiyo, Ace et Luffy reviendront et cette fois, il n'y aura pas de sauvetage au menu. Mais pleins d'autres choses. Vous verrez.

BYE !

Erza Robin


End file.
